Drunk Girls
by xPheebsx
Summary: Emma with her mother and friends are going on girls night with little bit of alcohol. What will happen next, when she decide to left girls in a club?


**Hey guys, this is my (not quite) new one-shot. Nothing exciting but i hope you will like it :3  
><strong>**Enjoy! xo, Pheebs**

„ I buy another round!" Scantily dressed woman screamed, repeatedly hitting the countertop with her hand. A wide smile adorned with blood red lipstick never left her face and she clearly seemed that she doesn't need another round of drinks, which had been giving her and the rest of the group for an hour.

"Ruby, I don't think it's a good idea…" A pixie haired woman mumbled, quickly covering her mouth with her hand to stop the squall. She doubted any of the girls was going to stop drinking, because after a few glasses their desire for alcohol had grown and more liters of whisky were overflowing.

If anyone would like to find out who was the originator of that irrational idea how to spend a Friday night, all it took was to look at the tallest woman, dressed in a tight black mini with a red scarf slung across the shoulders. When another glass landed in front of her, she clapped her hands like a child and encouraged the rest to continue playing despite the protest from her friends, especially from Snow and Belles, who weren't fans of such an alcoholic madness.

"Come on, Emma! Help me and persuade your loving mother to drink another glass. Nevertheless we drank only…" She began trying to remember which round was put on the table " No matter, we haven't drank so much! Look at me and Tink and learn how you should drink on a ladies' evening!"

The party was getting started and the loud music drowned all conversation in the pub. Like every Friday evening the room was full of people willing to dance with a little alcohol. Each table was occupied and after ten the dance floor began to slowly fill up.

Emma rolled her eyes, trying to stop laughing and give a serious face, but when she looked at screwed Ruby the corners of her lips involuntarily rose to the top. She didn't blame her for wanting to have some fun. In the light of the events that they had experienced for three years, it was entirely natural that they needed a little entertainment. She also wasn't going to be left behind and quickly caught up to catch up with the girls feeling that this evening was just about to begin.

The pixie haired woman didn't share their enthusiasm, knowing when to stop not to regret anything she could do under the influence of alcohol. Moreover she wasn't the type of a person who liked that kind of fun.

"Forgive me, but I'll leave you here. David will be anxious and you know how he is when it comes to my safety. "Snow put her last glass down and began saying goodbye to every girl. – Have fun and don't do anything stupid! Especially you, Rubs!

In response the brown haired girl sent the woman a kiss in the air and waved to her.

"And you, Belle? You're staying with us, or are you going back to your beastie?" Tinkerbell turned to her friend, poking her on the shoulder.

"Today I'm all yours. If you won't have me enough, because even I don't know how I behave after alcohol" She laughed, shrugging.

"So let's find out! " Red screamed, immediately recalling the bartender to pour another round of shots.

They didn't have any intention of regretting this evening, they wanted to use their free time to spend together and have a great time. They were in good moods, so each of them soon began to feel alcohol in their blood.

"Let's dance!" Ruby's voice broke through the music flowing from the speakers. They just put _Wonderland_ by Natalia Kills and everyone knew that song. She jumped out of her chair, grabbing Belle and Tink's hands to pull them toward the dance floor.

"You know what, go on without me, I'll drink something and watch you from here. I don't have the strength for dancing." Emma turned out from the bar, resting her elbows on the counter. She was full of admiration how much energy and desire to have fun Ruby had. She was literally a walking volcano and Emma could imagine men's reactions at her sexy moves, especially in that tight dress. All the girls knew that the brown haired girl was the one who spin every party and attracted crowds of lookers.

"As you wish." She shrugged and without losing even a moment she ran to the center of the dance floor ready to crazy dance till the midnight.

The blonde ordered a glass of some alcohol which the bartender recommended, not really caring about the fact she had drunk a lot of whiskey a moment before. Slowly sipping the drink, she looked around the room in search of someone she know. She didn't expect any revelations, because not many of her friends went to the club on the edge of Storybrooke. Most of them spent time in Granny's not wanting to go into the deeper parts of the city.

She sighed, finishing the rest of the glass. She had no desire for wild dancing and sticking to the sweaty bodies of horny guys. She knew that the girls would manage without her. She rose from her chair to fall on it again after a second. Well… Mixing drinks with percent wasn't advisable. She felt it when she stood up and everything whirled against her eyes. She shook off and without hesitation she headed toward the exit. When she closed the door she could feel cool, autumn air. She hoped that low temperature would quickly sober her up. She zipped her leather jacket and walked down the sidewalk, not really knowing where she was going.

After several minutes of fast, but not quite a straight march she wandered back where she hadn't expected to. She lifted her head and her eyes fell on a large estate, standing out against other houses in Storybrooke. She paused for a moment, watching the building. From one of the windows a light was coming, casting rays onto the yard. Why had she just stopped there? And why did she consider approaching the door and knocking? She didn't have time to answer those questions, because her legs led her onto the platform and a moment after she was standing right in front of the door. She adjusted her hair trying to clean herself up to look like a sober person. She raised her hand and gently knocked. A few minutes later the door opened and the light coming from inside illuminated the girl so she had to squint.

"Emma…? What are you doing here?" A low voice tore her from her lethargy.

"Em… Regina…" She stammered, trying to find the right words " I was just passing here and I noticed the light was on… And it's late, so I thought I'd check this out if it's anything suspicious. I'm the sheriff, right?"

She was perfectly aware of the fact that what she said was stupidity and though she tried so hard, she wasn't able to figure out anything normal. She nervously scratched her head, expecting harsh words from the mayor.

The brunette raised one eyebrow, looking at the blonde. Who normal comes to someone's house before midnight to check why the light is on in one of the rooms?

"My dear, I don't think you have to worry. I don't think that anyone would try to break into MY home. You shouldn't have chat with your mother or… I don't know, walk with Hook, wherever he is?" She shift from foot to foot, leaning against the door frame.

"Hook? And why the hell would I need him?" She mumbled and her face broke into a grin. "Unless he is the one who was trying to break into your house. Did he take anything?"

Had she just misunderstood Regina's words? She cursed herself. Before she opened her mouth all seemed to fit so perfectly into the conversation. Unfortunately, when she decided to say something it came out something completely different than she expected. For confirmation of her own thoughts she shook her head, which only caused her to take control over her balance.

"Miss Swan… are you drunk?" Regina noticed and Emma's lack of balance and her incoherent speech only confirmed it.

"Me? No way, I just had a few drinks. I can even stand on one foot! If Your Majesty will command me." Her lips curled up with a goofy smile and a moment later she feigned bow to give her speech a more credible tone. She was totally aware of what was she was doing, but she stopped caring

Regina rolled her eyes letting whistled. She had been really missing out a drunken Emma, who tried to get attention just in front of her. She couldn't imagine a better evening.

"You had better go home." She finally spoke and retreated into the house with the intention of closing the door.

"No, wait!" At the last moment Emma managed to grab the door handle to stop Regina from dismissing her. "I'm sorry… I know that I've drank little and made a fool of myself… I just wanted to talk with you. Girls are having fun in the club, and I didn't know what to do… I knew that you wouldn't be asleep so I just came here, I didn't want to get you angry or something."

Emma's voice trembled when she uttered the last sentence. With the tide of emotion she finally managed to say something clever. In fact, she didn't know what to expect from Regina but she just needed to come to her and say even a few words. Maybe that was because alcohol gave her courage.

Hesitantly she lifted her heard, directing her gaze to the brunette.

"This isn't a good time to talk. You should go to sleep" Regina said finally, and her resistance on door slightly decreased.

The blonde took the opportunity and climbed to Regina's home toward the living room.

"Emma! Are you listening to me?!" The woman was slowly starting to lose patience. She slammed the door and headed for her drunk friend.

The blonde threw herself on the sofa, smiling blissfully. Her legs ached from the long distance and high heels didn't help.

"Gina, I'm sorry, I just said that already. You don't have to yell at me. I'm not dead. I'm drunk." She shrugged, cocking her head to lean it on the back of the couch. She glanced at the woman, who now stood in the doorway crossing her arms. She wasn't very happy.

"Don't talk to me like that, Swan. And get out of my house. " She hissed. "I don't care if you're drunk, or have one leg or lost your mind. You have to leave my house at this moment."

"And if not, then what?" Emma gathered herself to make the most innocent face she could do to make an impression on Regina. She just started to tease the devil, but she wasn't fully aware of that. The only thing she wanted to do was make the other woman angry and be able to watch how she is trying to control her fury. "Do you have anything to drink?"

The brunette only managed to open her mouth before the blonde one stood up from the couch and headed towards the kitchen in search of something to satisfy her thirst. Regina closed her eyes, counting to five and then started to follow this annoying person.

"Swan. I will not repea…" She didn't finish the sentence because as soon as she entered the kitchen Emma replaced her way, standing just a few inches in front of her.

Silence filling the room was broken only by a regularly working clock hanging on the wall. For a moment both of them just stood there and glanced at each other. One firm and seething with anger and the second, a bit hazy, but fun.

"Has anyone told you, Gina, that you look cute when you're angry?" Emma finally decided to break the silence, brushing her finger the cheek of the other woman. She smiled flirty at her.

"Enough of this." Regina knocked the blonde's hand, nervously taking a few steps back. As soon as she turned around she started to feel like her face started burning. Apparently Miss Swan was so drunk that she began to flirt with her. But why at the time when her finger touched her cheek she felt chills all over her body?

"Oh, Gina… I didn't want to intimidate you… Come on, let's watch a movie together or eat… I'm hungry…" Emma mumbled, trying to get closer to the brunette but she lost some balance again and she had to catch a kitchen counter to not land on the floor.

Her head throbbed from the excess alcohol, she barely could catch her balance and yet she had to act sober in front of Regina which clearly wasn't that easy. She seemed to realize all of this, but in a strange coincidence every thought appearing in her head was quickly smudging and disappearing in a moment to being replaced with another, more irrational. Emma rarely drank that much, she always claimed that drinking into oblivion is a domain of alcoholics or teens looking for new experiences. Usually she drank for relax or to improve her mood, but today… well… it was just steppingstone. She preferred not to think about how she would feel the next morning.

"I'd better take you home." Regina's voice finally reached the blonde, painfully echoing in her head.

"You've had enough of me? I just wanted to spent some time with you…" She mumbled, making a sad face. Acting like this rarely worked on the brunette but it was always worth a try, wasn't it Maybe this time things would change, and Regina would let her stay, afraid of what the blonde could do coming back home in the middle of the night.

The mayor rolled her eyes again, this time refraining from adding any comment. She turned on her heel and then went to the large hall pulling her coat on and taking the keys to her car. She briefly glanced in the mirror hanging on the wall realizing in horror that she wasn't wearing any make up. It wasn't something scary but as long as she could remember she never left the house without any make up. Today she wasn't going anywhere, she only wanted to go to sleep, but it was interrupted by a loud knocking. She was lucky that Emma was completely drunk and probably the next day she would not remember much.

She waited a moment, hoping that this creature would finally decide to move and come in the hall, but with every second her patience was running thinner and thinner. She sighed and headed to the kitchen. She paused in the doorway but the room was empty. So, she had to check the living room again, because it was the only possible place whereEmma could go.

She wasn't wrong. She stopped at the entrance with a small smirk.

"You have to be kidding me." She hissed, leaning on the sides.

The blonde was lying on the couch in a comfortable sleeping position, hand bent at the elbow. Her eyes were closed and Regina could hear quiet snoring. She looked so innocent and calm and certainly no one could say that a few minutes earlier she had been willing to talk or even eat. However the alcohol did his job and she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer.

Regina stood in silence for a moment, watching her sleeping companion. Single strands of blonde hair fell softly around Emma's face, shielding her eyes from the light. The brunette didn't know what she should do, on the one hand she was going to pull Emma off from the couch and ride home, but as soon as her eyes stopped on the body of the sleeping woman, the earlier thoughts were pushed to the side. The girl had to be pretty exhausted and obviously needed the sleep, but her past behavior left a lot to be desired.

She sighed heavily, forcing herself to approach the couch. She walked to a nearby chair and took off a warm blanket, covering Emma with it. She held out her hand, gently pushing lost strands of blonde's hair and wrapping them behind her ear. Seeing the girl changed her position without interrupting her dream, she smiled and nodded her head in disapproval.

"Miss Swan, whatever shall I do with you…" She whispered. Her voice was now much smoother than before.

All kinds of emotions that tore her were now replaced with new ones – concern, sympathy or sensitivity. She knew that now that the curse was broken and the dilemma between her, Robin and Marian was over, Emma's relationship with the mayor once again returned to the right track and has improved significantly which didn't bother Regina, quite the contrary. She was happy with that. And although the blonde's behavior, the one that had just occurred, often set the brunette in a bad mood, both of them knew that they could count on each other and create a happy life for their son, Henry.

She straightened up, all the time looking at that cute, little blonde's face. She knew that the next morning Emma will be going through hell and she also knew that she would not let go the entertainment of being able to laugh at the poor mood of the blonde, she would have to survive. She deserved it and Regina would be happy to tell her how she even got on the couch in her house. It would be a very interesting morning.

She quietly withdrew from the room, turned off the light and closed the door slightly, leaving Emma alone with sleepy dreams. She hoped that the girl wouldn't come up to wake her up. She quickly put out all the lights and went upstairs, finally able to jump into a warm shower and then land in a comfortable bed. Relaxing, she could close her eyes to finally give into Morpheus arms.


End file.
